MountainClan
Mountainpeak was crouched close to the ground, his muscles tensed. Today is the day. He glanced around at all the cats around him. ThunderClan, WindClan, RiverClan and ShadowClan were standing together, prepared to face their enemies together.. whenever they would arrive.. He tried his best to stop the fur along his spine from rising, but he had a feeling that he looked like a porcupine at the moment. I'll fight to the death for my clan, and the other clans as well. He vowed silently. Beside Mountainpeak was a bright ginger tom, who was pacing and lashing his tail in agitation. "Its my fault." he moaned. "All my fault. If I had only interpreted the prophecy sooner-" Mountainpeak cut him off, "Its not your fault, Blazetail, so stop blaming yourself." he growled. "Its all of our faults, if we lose this fight." Meowed a large blue-gray tom who was on Mountainpeak's other side. "If the clans had not been squabbling like a bunch of pampered twolegs-toys perhaps we would all be in better shape." He continued. "You are right, Fogstar." meowed a white she-cat. Her pelt was ragged, and she had wounds all over. Some were old, from battles past, and some were fresh and covered with smelly poultices to prevent infection. "Our foolishness has weakened all four clans.." Stonestar, the leader of ThunderClan, was opening his m outh to add his own comments when a bloodcurling screech was heard ahead. It was cut off quickly and abruptly, followed by the sound of dozens of paws heading towards them. "Sandfur!" a she-cat near Mountainpeak screeched. That tom who was sent to scout ahead must have been killed. They're here! Mountainpeak barely had time to register this before the clearing exploded with screeching cats. He was quickly attacked by a golden tabby. "Clan filth." The tabby hissed before clawing at Mountainpeak's throat. He twisted under the tabby, his claws narrowly missing his neck by inches. "Foxheart!" Mountainpeak spat back, batting at the golden cat's belly. His clawed hind legs met soft flesh, which he puntured quickly. The tabby screeched in pain as Mountainpeak's claws dug deep into his body, and he was gone in seconds. Mountainpeak stood up again, smiling smugly only to be set upon by two more opponants, both bigger and stronger then his last opponant. His smug smile disolved into a snarl as he slashed wildy at his attackers, who came at him from both sides. A body fell near them, and another, and another. "O-Owlfeather!" he yowled, pain and grief filling him as his speckled gray friend fell lifeless at his paws. He didn't have much time to mourn his lost clanmate before pain ripped into his side with a slash of fangs. I can't fight forever! he thought, closing his eyes. StarClan, have mercy on ThunderClan! A deafening yowl echoed over the sounds of battle. "ShadowClan, retreat! Flee, any way that you can!" From someone in the writhing masses of cats Stonestar called out, "ThunderClan, retreat!" Swiftstar, the elderly, white WindClan leader, scrabbled onto a rock, blood dripping off he fur. "We need .. to leave the lake behind.. we should join up... with the cats who left instead of fighting..we......" Swiftstar collapsed on the rock, and her last life was lost to StarClan. Cats from the clans began to run in every which direction, some being cut down in their paths by the attackers. Mountainpeak ran from the lake, up towards the northmost point of ThunderClan territoy, his breathing heavy. As he neared the border, he glanced behind him. His heart sank as he saw only Bramblefang, Sweetfrost, Robinwing and Whitewhisker following. They all stopped as soon as they were a good distance from the clan borders, collapsing. Did we... did we really lose? After a few minutes of silence Bramblefang spoke up, his voice rough and tired. ".. Do any.. of you hear.. something?" Whitewhisker raised his head, and pricked his ears. Without warning, a huge black cat shot out of the shrubs and into the small clearing they had settled in. "Run!" yowled Robinwing, helping Sweetfrost up and taking off. Mountainpeak followed, falling in line next to Whitewhisker and Bramblefang. He glanced back, and saw the black cat gaining on them with ease, his muscles contracting powerfully and releasing into springy bounds. "He's going to catch us." growled Bramblefang, looking back. ".. You need to carry on without me." Whitewhisker mewed suddenly, "Keep running, and don't look back." "What are you say-" Mountainpeak's mouth went dry as Whitewhisker stopped running and whirled around, coliding with the black cat. "!" Bramblefang stopped. "No, Whitewhisker!" Mountainpeak shoved Bramblefang, "You heard him, there's no time to stop! Move!" Bramblefang blinked, sorrow in his eyes, before taking off after the others, turning his back to the bloody battle between warrior and rogue.